Bedlam
by xPieceofForeverx
Summary: Evangeline has been searching for the man who saved her from her near-murderer for 52 years, but has found absolutely nothing. Will her decision to go to Alaska lead her to her to more answers, or just more questions?


Preface

I was burning. I hadn't felt like this in… well I could stop there. I hadn't ever felt like this.

Chapter 1

My name is Evangeline. That is all that I really know. You could ask me how old I am, what my favorite food is, if I'm alive… I wouldn't know. I suppose I could tell you when I was born, but it wouldn't make sense for me to be sitting here in a high school cafeteria if I was born on December 24th, 1939. I could tell you when I was reborn, but I think it would be more appropriate to tell you about the day my life stopped making sense.

* * *

It was the night of my senior prom, and my date, Johnny, had just invited me to his house. I had been so elated when he'd asked me to the big dance that I never suspected that he had ulterior motives. We were sitting on his back porch, and I was marveling over his dark, almost red eyes; his long wavy hair, when he suddenly turned towards me and roughly grabbed me by the shoulders. His now hungry eyes bored into mine. "Goodbye, Evangeline," were the last words I heard him say as his teeth ripped into my neck. He had ulterior motives, just not the ones I expected.

"You won't have _her_!" someone bellowed. Not seconds after Johnny attacked me, I heard that same someone growl and knock Johnny off of me. I could tell there was a fight going on, but I was bleeding and burning. For the first time in my life, I felt real pain. It was more than just pain, however; that implies a certain amount of understanding. There was no understanding in this torture. It seemed like eternity that I burned. I couldn't tell day from night, nor could I hear my own cries of pain. After a while I began to become aware of time passing. I wondering who, or what, had torn my near-murderer from me. Why had he left me here so long? I wanted to look for my savior, but I still couldn't move from the bloodstained deck that served as a stage to the night that I was changed forever.

* * *

I am a vampire. That was something that I realized when I felt the inhuman speed of my movements as I lifted myself up off Johnny's deck, saw my beautiful reflection in the broken glass of his wrecked car, and finally felt the urge to do something I'd never done before: kill a human. My throat ached for their blood, but I knew that I couldn't kill someone. That would truly make me a monster. I ran as far as I could, leaving behind all humans but clinging to my humanity.

I dug myself into the ground, and I sat there for hours contemplating what I had become. I was so thirsty I was sure I was going to be driven insane. As I was sitting in my little hovel, I heard a heartbeat. I knew my heart was still, so I stood up silently. A huge deer was nibbling on some saplings. I could hear it's heart thumping, it's blood rushing, and in an instant I had snapped its neck and drained it of all its blood. I was both disgusted and awed, and I then I realized that I had found a new way to fight what I had become.

* * *

_Fifty- two years later_

I never heard the voice of the man that both saved me and abandoned me again after the night I was changed. I searched for him years after that, but to no avail. So here I am, in high school.

Again.

I suppose I could've just become a nomad, but being that far away from my past would only make me less human. And I never really gave up hope that I'd find _him, _and out in the middle of some random forest didn't really strike me as the best place to look for someone. Right now I was searching for a needle in a haystack, but just searching the wilderness for him seemed even more unreasonable.

So, I chose to live a different kind of lonely life. I was sitting at a five-person lunch table, all alone. I looked at my food. I hadn't eaten human food since I first tried to when I began my pathetic little facade. I remembered all too clearly what that egg salad sandwich had smelled like two weeks after I had choked it down out of curiosity… Yuck.

Graduation was in a few weeks, so I would be free to move on to a new high school, college, whatever. It didn't really matter to me anymore. You could hardly describe my existence as _free_.

I'd always dreamed of finding more of my kind, but I remembered the monster that Johnny had been and decided that even if I did find more vampires, they would probably be like him. In any case, I decided to go further north. Alaska, maybe… something told me that I might have more luck there. Ha, luck. That would be a change.


End file.
